Problem: ${{3} \times {0} = {?}}$
Answer: We can think of ${3} \times {0}$ as $3$ groups of $0$ circles: $\text{Group 1}$ $\text{Group 2}$ $\text{Group 3}$ Since there are $0$ circles in each group, the answer is $0$. ${{3} \times {0} ={0}}$